


Rising Tides

by bugging



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugging/pseuds/bugging
Summary: Story based on custom Minecraft gamemode for friends, honestly not sure where this is gonna go lmaoFirst chapter will have the rules and backstory of the gamemode and any warnings/trigger warnings for individual chapters





	1. Preface||Gamemode and Chapter Contents

**RISING TIDES: MINECRAFT EDITION**

** GAMEMODE RULES AND STORY**

What lurked below now rises up, spreading death like a plague through the water. Born in the deepest trenches of Minecraft, eggs as old as the land itself hatched and brought forth leviathans and beasts so unlike the creatures of modern day, that the clash of unlike anatomy brought new lethal waterborne contamination. Some of the beasts themselves are so massive, they threatened all land life by raising the sea level hundreds of meters, leaving only pockets of land inhabitable by modern animals. Those that crawled to the surface now occupy the larger landmasses, nesting among the trees and mountains, able to hide themselves despite their immense size.

  1. All water is contaminated until boiled. Touching ocean water results in immediately turning into drowned, while water found on land or underground gives you 10 seconds to get out.
  2. Water must be boiled for 30 seconds to become sanitary for ANY use, including fishing, farming, potions, dyeing, etc. Boil water by pouring it into a cauldron above a campfire; make sure you dont mix up your contaminated water bucket with your sanitized water bucket.
  3. Fishing is recommended to be done in sanitized water, as anything collected there is safe to use. If you fish up food/seeds from contaminated water, throw it out; any objects like books, leather, etc fished up from contaminated water must be boiled in sanitized water before being used.
  4. Boats are susceptible to contamination in ocean water; but be very careful using boats in lakes or rivers, as they could connect to the ocean.
  5. If you die of water contamination, you turn into a drowned.
    1. You have to stay in water during the day, but can come out at night.
    2. Your goal as a drowned is to kill the other players, turning them into drowned. If they kill you, then you're dead for good, so be careful in planning.
    3. You can destroy and collect blocks that werent placed by players.
    4. You're still freshly undead, so you retained some smarts, like knowing how to enchant items, use workbenches, furnaces, etc, and open doors, however you've forgotten how chests work.
    5. You've also remembered how to craft wooden weapons and tools; but mining or crafting with ores is beyond you. If you happen to steal items from another fellow mob, such as a trident or gold armor, you can use that too.
  6. DO NOT GO ON MAINLAND. If you can't tell it's an island from first glance, DO NOT APPROACH. Contamination has created new breeds of mobs, much larger and much more deadly than any mob we've seen.



 

**CHAPTER WARNINGS**

  * _Prologue||Arrival_



          -None


	2. Prologue||Arrival

     The sun rises over the dark ocean water, your tired eyes threatening to close as the calm scenery passes by. You sit upright, stiff from sitting in one position for so long, and turn to glance at the passenger car you’ve occupied for the past 5 hours. The train you caught just past midnight is fairly devoid of other people, which would make sense had you not been heading to Harborne, one of the largest city-states of Vaulkern Sea.

  
     Harborne is a fairly unique island, having been turned into a man-made haven for both humans and animals soon after the end of the Old World. It majorly exports seafood to the surrounding city-states, as its stone walls and floor securely protect the people and the canals that connect the city like a web, while also providing a miniature ecosystem for aquatic life.

  
     As the train turns you look back out the window to see the towering city come into view, relief washing over you at the thought of being able to face-plant into a bed on solid ground within the next hour. Relief turns to annoyance as you remember why you’re traveling to Harborne in the first place. You’ve been sent here as both a protective escort and translator to accompany some researchers onto a recently discovered island. By ‘recently’, they meant around 6 months ago; a makeshift railroad was quickly built in that time so expeditions could be sent out, with then one you'll travel with today being the first. ‘ _Seems like I’ll have to just sleep on yet another train,_ ’ you think exasperatedly, as you recall the precise schedule details on the letter that was sent to you. The offer had requested your expertise for a "risky but profitable" job that was said to last no more than a month; you were a bit dubious until you read the number of zeros in the paycheck.

  
     A train attendant interrupts your thinking, quietly announcing that the train will arrive in 10 minutes and all luggage will be dropped off at the station. You thank her as best you can in your drained state, and once more turn to watch the sun rise higher in the sky as she goes to notify the other passengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GH SORRY THAT WAS A LOT SHORTER THAN I THOUGHT IT WAS I'll make it longer from here on out


End file.
